


Voci nella notte

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Steve Rogers aveva tanto a cui pensare e, soprattutto, non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Bucky. L’amico che credeva aver perduto settant’anni prima, per cui aveva provato un dolore che gli aveva fatto a pezzi il cuore, era ancora vivo ed era stato prigioniero dell’Hydra per tutti quei decenni, rendendolo un altro, una persona irriconoscibile e che non lo riconosceva…"





	Voci nella notte

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

Passeggiare a notte fonda lungo il fiume sarebbe sicuramente stato un bene, per schiarirsi le idee dopo il disastro dei giorni precedenti. La fine dello SHIELD, il crollo della torre del Triskelion dopo aver fermato i piani dell’Hydra, il combattimento con Bucky…

Steve Rogers aveva tanto a cui pensare e, soprattutto, non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Bucky. L’amico che credeva aver perduto settant’anni prima, per cui aveva provato un dolore che gli aveva fatto a pezzi il cuore, era ancora vivo ed era stato prigioniero dell’Hydra per tutti quei decenni, rendendolo un altro, una persona irriconoscibile e che non lo riconosceva… anche se, durante il combattimento avuto sull’Helicarrier, lui si era fermato quando aveva pronunciato quella frase: _“Sarò con te, fino alla fine.”_ Gli era sembrato che qualche cosa si fosse mossa, in lui. Gli aveva anche salvato la vita, quando era precipitato nel fiume Potomac, lo stesso su cui stava passeggiando, per poi sparire senza lasciare traccia.

Era stato come un sogno. Natasha gli aveva detto che il Soldato d’Inverno, se non vuole, non può essere trovato, e Bucky sembrava veramente un fantasma che fosse stato inghiottito dalla terra.

Bucky. Il suo amico Bucky. Il suo Bucky… Aveva subito il lavaggio del cervello, la criogenizzazione e chissà cos’altro, per averlo trasformato in un assassino, un killer freddo e spietato, pronto a obbedire a qualsiasi ordine dell’Hydra.

Non riusciva a farsene una ragione e non riusciva a perdonarsi di averlo lasciato in quelle mani disumane e spietate. Avrebbe dovuto andare a cercarlo subito e non smettere finché non l’avesse trovato e liberato. Ma poi c’era stata la missione, Teschio Rosso, il Tesseract e il suo aereo che si era andato a schiantare contro un pezzo di ghiaccio dell’Antartide… Ed eccolo lì, settant’anni dopo, con Bucky che era diventato il Soldato d’Inverno.

Era finito in una parte molto vecchia della città, quasi abbandonata. Era un buon posto per pensare in solitaria, senza nessuno attorno. Solo una vecchia cabina telefonica. Probabilmente, non funzionante.

Si era appena seduto sulla darsena, quando sentì uno squillo dietro di sé. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca, ma non stava suonando e non c’erano nemmeno messaggi. Lo squillo si ripeté e Steve si guardò intorno, cercando la presenza di qualcuno, finché non decise di dare ascolto a un pensiero assurdo e di volgersi verso la vecchia cabina telefonica.

Possibile che stesse suonando per lui? Dopotutto, c’era solo lui, lì…

Il primo pensiero fu che fosse uno degli strampalati metodi di Fury per mettersi in contatto con lui, adesso che era in incognito. Sarebbe stato degno di lui. Si alzò e si avvicinò alla cabina: il telefono non smetteva di squillare, anche oltre il normale tempo… Era proprio una chiamata per lui.

Entrò nella cabina e prese la cornetta in una mano, avvicinandola all’orecchio e aspettandosi di sentire la voce di Nick. Evidentemente, era ancora in città.

“Pronto” esordì, mettendosi in attesa.

 _“Steve… Rogers…”_ mormorò una voce, dall’altra parte della cornetta.

Davanti ad essa, Steve rimase quasi congelato di nuovo e si sentì incredulo: la sua voce. Possibile che fosse davvero lui?

“B-Bucky… Bucky!” esclamò con voce concitata, battendo una mano sul vetro della cabina e facendola tremare, come stava tremando il suo cuore. “Dove sei? Ti prego! Fammelo sapere, devo incontrarti!” Sentiva il proprio cuore balzargli in gola e i battiti accelerati, come se volesse uscirgli dal petto e volare direttamente da lui. Voleva raggiungerlo, rivederlo e se avesse potuto… se glielo avesse concesso, avrebbe voluto riabbracciarlo e chiedergli perdono. “Buck…” mormorò ancora, quasi come una supplica, mentre dall’altra parte sembrava essere calato il silenzio. Come se fosse sparito di nuovo.

 _“Non ci rincontreremo mai più. Devo sparire…”_ furono le parole che raggiunsero il suo orecchio e furono peggio di una pugnalata.

“No! No! Aspetta… Sei qui attorno, vero? Altrimenti, non saresti riuscito a trovarmi ed usare questo mezzo!” cercò di continuare, per mantenere la conversazione il più a lungo possibile. “Incontriamoci. Senza batterci. Voglio solo parlare con te… Io non sono più la tua missione, vero?”

 _“Non faccio più quelle cose…”_ fu l’unica cosa che rispose.

“Allora vediamoci, Buck!” Steve cercò di prendere la palla al balzo immediatamente, appena sentì quelle parole.

Un’altra lunga pausa lo tenne col fiato sospeso.

 _“Hai troppa gente attorno, Capitano Rogers…”_ disse l’altro, infine. E, probabilmente, intendeva che qualcuno lo stava spiando… addirittura registrando la conversazione?

Bucky era ricercato, ora anche dall’Hydra…

Steve, a quel punto, dovette mettersi nelle mani del destino.

“D’accordo… allora, ti prego, resta al telefono più che puoi, Buck…” sospirò, mandando giù con difficoltà un groppo in gola. “Ti ricordi di me, vero?” chiese, sperando davvero che tutto quello che stava accadendo quella sera avesse quel significato. Ma, soprattutto, voleva sentire la sua voce il più a lungo possibile, cercare le sfumature del suo Bucky, in mezzo alle variazioni dei suoi toni… se ne aveva…

 _“Non lo so… Io…”_ lo sentì rispondere insicuro, come se dovesse pensarci.

“Lo so… Lo so che ti hanno fatto delle cose orribili, ma so anche che non hai dimenticato tutto! So che te lo ricordi… che io _sarò con te fino alla fine_ … e non potrò abbandonarti mai, per nessuna ragione al mondo, Buck!” lo incalzò, faticando a mantenere il controllo dei nervi, perché non gli poteva bastare sentire qualche parola biascicata alla cornetta, senza vederlo e stringerlo, sentirlo stretto a sé e saperlo al sicuro.

Dall’altra parte, ci fu di nuovo un lungo silenzio e Steve ebbe quasi il terrore che stesse decidendo di chiudere la comunicazione e perdere l’unico contatto con lui.

“Ti prego, scusami…” mormorò, sentendo quasi inumidirsi gli occhi.

 _“Devi proprio tenerci tanto, a questo Bucky…”_ rispose la voce dall’altra parte, con una sfumatura incrinata nel tono della voce roca.

“Ce… Certo che ci tengo!” Steve quasi balbettò, per l’emozione di sentire che nemmeno lui voleva smettere di parlargli e per aver riconosciuto una delle infinite sfumature della sua voce così amata. Cercò di calmarsi e di non rischiare di perdere più il contatto con lui. “È il mio migliore amico!” iniziò, ma si corresse subito. “Sei il mio più grande amico, ci conosciamo dall’infanzia e ho sempre avuto te accanto, anche quando non mi era rimasto più nulla!” disse, appoggiandosi con le spalle alla cabina e parlandogli con la voce più dolce che potesse. “Eri sempre con me, quando stavo male. Perché, da ragazzino, la mia salute era cagionevole. Non ti ricordi quanti pomeriggi mi hai fatto compagnia, mentre ero a letto con la febbre e l’asma non mi permetteva di respirare bene? E di quando ci coprivamo con un plaid, ad ascoltare la pioggia fuori…”

La sua voce sembrava essersi trasformata in una dolce nenia, e dall’altra parte sembrava quasi che l’altro si fosse messo ad ascoltare in religioso silenzio.

“Eri con me anche dopo la morte di mia madre… Mi eri rimasto solo tu…” aggiunse, con una profonda nostalgia nella voce e nell’anima.

 _Ti prego, dimmi che te lo ricordi, Buck,_ implorò nella sua mente.

“Eri sempre circondato da belle donne che facevano a gara per avere il tuo sguardo e il tuo sorriso. Ed io cercavo di far finta di nulla, anche se non lo sopportavo. Ero geloso di te, Buck… ma per me, l’importante era che tu continuassi a mettermi un braccio attorno alle spalle e mi portassi con te, ovunque… in capo al mondo… anche se significava dover tenere compagnia ad un’amica della tua conquista del giorno.” Provò a ridere di quei ricordi, ma gli venne solo un sorriso amaro, alla fine. E le lacrime agli occhi premevano ancor di più. “Non hai idea di quante volte ho disegnato il tuo viso, i tuoi occhi e il tuo sorriso, prima… prima di…”

La sua voce si bloccò, non riuscendo a sopportare di ricordare quell’episodio. Quello in cui lo aveva perso.

“Perdonami. Perdonami, se non sono riuscito ad afferrare la tua mano, quella volta…”

A quel punto, trattenere le lacrime era la cosa più stupida che potesse fare.

“Bucky… sei la persona che ho amato di più, nella mia vita…”gli confessò, con voce malferma, ma piena di convinzione. “Ti prego, torna. Non sei mai andato via dal mio cuore, dai miei pensieri…”

Dall’altra parte della conversazione, Bucky sembrava essere assorto nei suoi pensieri, e Steve sperò che almeno una delle cose che gli aveva detto gli avesse riacceso i ricordi.

 _“Mi spiace, Capitano… il tempo è scaduto. Non cercarmi. Non mi farò catturare e non permetterò a te di prendermi”_ fu la risposta lapidaria. _“Non commetterò più omicidi, quindi non hai motivo di seguirmi, per dove sarò diretto. Volevo solo che lo sapessi…”_

“Buck! Buck! No!” tornò ad agitarsi l’altro, cercando con lo sguardo un posto nei dintorni, anche in alto, sui tetti delle case, cercando un indizio della sua presenza. “Ho bisogno di te! Tu sei tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno! Sei la mia casa!” esclamò, senza ormai un briciolo di ritegno. Si stava giocando tutto.

 _“Sai… a sentire te… non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto essere questo Bucky”_ disse infine la voce, lasciando una sfumatura di ironia e un’eco di intensa amarezza.

Dopo quella frase, la conversazione si chiuse e Steve cadde sulle sue stesse ginocchia. Ma i suoi occhi dicevano che non si sarebbe arreso.


End file.
